Since 1998, the NIH-funded Centers for AIDS Research have hosted an annual CFAR Scientific Symposium in conjunction with the annual CFAR Directors'and Administrators'meeting. The purpose of the Centers for AIDS Research (CFAR) symposium is to present, in a public forum, recent "cutting edge" advances in HIV/AIDS research. As has been done for the past nine years, one of several AIDS-related research areas is the focus of the annual symposium. In 2007, the University of California San Diego CFAR hosted the 11th Annual CFAR Research Symposium. Speakers were selected from the various NIH-funded Centers for AIDS Research leadership, their scientific membership and from nationally and internationally recognized research institutions. In addition to the participating CFAR Directors and invited leaders in the field, the remaining participants were chosen based on the following criteria, in keeping with the specific aims stated in the original application. First preference was given to young investigators who have received developmental funds from an NIH-funded CFAR program;second preference was given to young investigators with demonstrable potential in HIV/AIDS research;third preference was given to other senior investigators engaged in HIV/AIDS research. In all cases women and individuals from underrepresented ethnic groups were encouraged to attend. These remain unchanged from previous years. The 12th Annual National CFAR Symposium and Director's and Administrator's meeting is scheduled to be held at Case Western Reserve University Center for AIDS Research. The meeting is scheduled for November 5- 6th, 2008. As in the past, the meeting will be advertised nationally, with emphasis placed on increasing the participation by underrepresentated communities, such as women and minorities. Relevance: The purpose of the Centers for AIDS Research (CFAR) Symposium is to provide a venue to present and discuss recent advances in HIV/AIDS research. This is a unique forum for presentations of the most "cutting edge" research based on one of several AIDS-related topics. The symposium provides an environment that fosters interactions between senior HIV investigators and junior investigators that will one day be leaders in the field.